Dilemne
by Soluenn
Summary: Un amour, peut etre, entre deux jeunes garçons
1. Chapter 1

Jirenma

Il me frôle et mon corps s'enflamme. Il est si près de moi et pourtant... pourtant si loin. Mon esprit est empli de lui, de son odeur, de ses gestes, tout en lui me fascine. Et pourtant... pourtant nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre. Il est mon ami, que mon ami. Pourtant... pourtant moi je l'aime. Je sais que cela m'est interdit et pourtant... pourtant mes sentiments sont réels. Ils me font si mal ! C'est si douloureux ! De l'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour. Et si... si il m'aimait aussi ? Je pourrais lui dire mais et si... et si il ne m'aimait pas ? Comment pourrais-je vivre s'il me rejetait ? Et si... si il ne le faisait pas ? Que ferais-je alors ? Ce serait si inattendu ! Je ne devrais pas espérer et pourtant... pourtant j'en ai tellement envie ! Ce serait si bien ! Si merveilleux. J'en rêve et pourtant... pourtant ce n'est qu'un rêve qui je pense ne deviendrais jamais réalité. Et jamais je ne ferais en sorte qu'il le devienne, réel, j'aurais trop peur qu'il se brise. Mais si ! Non, jamais, je ne dois pas céder. Je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne dois pas espérer. Je dois rester son ami, je suis son meilleur ami, ainsi et pour toujours, s'il le veut...

Un geste de ma part et rien d'autre. Encore, toujours rien. Il ne me regarde même pas. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que sa peau s'échauffait sous mes doigts à moins que ce ne soient mes doigts glacés qui l'ait fait frissonné ? C'est si douloureux de ne pas savoir. Quand bien même je saurais ce qu'il en est de son côté que devrais-je faire alors ? Il m'aime, je lui resterais fidèle. Mais le cas contraire ? Pourrais-je rester, redevenir ami avec lui après mettre confesser ? La honte et la gêne serait trop immense, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais. Restons comme nous sommes, restons amis, pour toujours, s'il le veut...

Et si j'essayais ? Si j'essayais par des gestes, par des mots de lui faire comprendre mon amour pour lui ? Le comprendrait-il ? Ou se tromperait-il ? Le ferait-il agir ? Ou bien désespérer ? Se peut-il que j'agisse ? Le dois-je ? Si je veux que cette situation change. Mais le veux-je vraiment ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment changer notre relation? Ne sommes nous pas bien ainsi ? Ensemble ? Juste ensemble et rien d'autre. Rien qui puisse nous déranger et si...

Et si je faisais semblant ? Si je lui faisais croire l'histoire d'un soir ? Un essais ? Que j'aurais un peu trop bu ? En suis-je vraiment capable ? Lui pourrais-je seulement faire ça ? Tomberait-il seulement dans le piège ? Pourrions-nous faire ça et faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain ? Mettrons-nous cela sur le compte de la curiosité ? De la boisson ? De la frustration ? Du désir ?

Il ne dit rien. Je devrais parler, entamer la conversation. Mais qu'Est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire sans me trahir ? Chaque phrase que je prononce il faut que j'y pense et me la dise vingt fois dans la tête avant de la dire pour ne laisser échapper aucune pensée que je ne devrais pas avoir. Mais si pour une fois... et si pour une fois je laissais libre cour à mes pensées ? Serait-il choqué ? Voudrait-il s'éloigner de moi ? Mais après tout, oui après tout, nous sommes deux mecs, il est donc normal de parler de ces choses-là. Je ne suis pas obligé, oh non ! Loin de là ! De dire que je pense à lui...

Il ne dit rien, il ne fait rien. Devrais-je faire quelque chose ? C'est pas que ce silence soit gênant. Être tous les deux comme cela est amplement suffisant mais ce n'est pas naturel. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense. J'aimerais tant être dans sa tête pour savoir ce que je dois faire, savoir si je dois le faire...

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sans me vendre complètement ? Comment pourrais-je formuler cela correctement sans trop éveiller ses soupçons ? Et s'il ne comprend pas ? Et si il passe à côté ? J'aurais l'air fin après... Dois-je vraiment me lancer ? Dois-je faire le premier pas ? En suis-je capable ? Puis-je assumer cela ? Dois-je en prendre la responsabilité ?

Son visage semble concentrer. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose et ne sait pas comment le formuler. Je vais attendre. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut et après, peut-être je ferais quelque chose. Je suis peut-être un lâche mais je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui et pourtant, si je fais ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, peut-être que je ne reverrais plus. Mais la situation, ne pas pouvoir le toucher commence à m'être insupportable. Cela ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Je dois faire quelque chose, si lui ne fait rien.

Il me regarde. Il semble deviner quelque chose. Mais non, il ne peut pas. Ce doit être mon imagination. En aucun cas il ne peut savoir ce que je pense ni ce que je m'apprête à faire. Il va sûrement être surpris mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller de l'avant. Je me lance quitte à perdre des plumes et autre chose...

« Euh, on fait quelque chose ? »

Non mais quel con ! On fait quelque chose ? J'aurais pu trouver plus stupide ? Je ne crois pas. Il va me détester. Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas sur que si j'avais tout de suite dis : « tu veux coucher avec moi », soit la meilleure solution...

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? »

C'est bizarre qu'il me demande ça. J'aurais pensé qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Il semblait si sérieux et indécis... Mais c'est peut-être moi qui me faisait des idées. Il avait peut-être seulement envie de parler, de bouger...

Oui à ... Non je peux pas dire ça comme ça... Comment m'y prendre ? Il faut que je sois un minimum explicite sinon cela ne sert à rien. Ou alors le laisser faire ? Ça me plairait bien mais ça n'irait surement pas dans mon sens... J'ai commencé, je dois finir avant de perdre toute ma volonté.

« Tu veux pas boire un coup ? »

Crétin ! Crétin ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Je veux quelque chose et j'arrive pas à le demander correctement ! Et pourtant c'est peut-être pas une mauvais idée de boire un peu. Ça va m'aider et ça va aider je pense... Après je pourrais demander de mettre un porno et là je vais mourir de honte. Non mais moi et les idées à la con ! Pourtant... il ne semble pas surpris...

Je pensais pas qu'il allait demander ça. C'est assez inattendu mais pas pour me déplaire. Il y met du sien sans le vouloir. Tant mieux pour moi, ça m'arrange. Mais c'est quoi cette tension sur son visage ? Pourquoi est-il si tendu ? Il semble attendre quelque chose de ma part... étrange.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai quelques bières et une bouteille de saké à la cuisine. Si tu veux, je vais aller les chercher... »

Il va surement penser que j'ai préparer mon coup mais c'est totalement faux ! J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès d'avoir ça sous la main. Quoique... on peut peut-être appeler ça de la prémonition...

Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. Il s'est levé pour aller chercher les provisions. Il va vite revenir. Il faut que je me calme. Mais au moment où il a accepté j'ai cru que mon cœur aller exploser. Et il est si beau quand il marche...

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. C'est pas désagréable mais je préférerais qu'il parle plutôt que ce silence gênant. Maintenant que les boissons sont à porter de mains, les langues vont peut-être se délier. À sa langue..., sa bouche..., ses lèvres... J'ai envie de tout son corps et dire que je n'ai encore rien bu... Comment je vais pouvoir me retenir ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder depuis qu'il est de retour. J'ai pris avec une certaine avidité une cannette et l'ai descendu un peu vite. J'ai déjà la tête qui me tourne un peu. Et de la mousse sur les lèvres... Vraiment je ne suis pas présentable. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et... C'est moi ou ses yeux se sont agrandis ? Non, ça doit être moi. Faut que je prenne un autre verre...

Faut que je prenne un verre. Je me sens vraiment mal. Je tends la main et... Je frôle la sienne. Il sursaute. On s'écarte. Non mais on dirait deux dindes ! Ça va pas du tout ! Comment on en est arrivé là ? Surtout qu'on a rien fait de particulier. Au début de la soirée, c'était comme d'habitude. Rien d'inhabituel. C'est à cause de moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, encore certes mais rien quand même !

J'ai frôlé sa main. Un instant nos peaux sont entrées en contact. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais bien vite il l'a enlevée. J'ai senti comme un sursaut. Cela venait de moi ou de lui ? Et de nouveau ce silence... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qui parle le premier ? Ne peut-il pas lui aussi entamer la conversation de temps en temps ? Arf c'est énervant parfois. Mais faut dire que j'aime aussi ce côté de lui, celui où on est pas obligé de parler. Mais là j'ai besoin de parler, de combler ce vide, ce silence qui nous entoure comme une ombre.

« Je...  
-Tu... »

On a parlé en même temps ! C'est trop drôle ! Et je vois qu'il est aussi mort de rire que moi. Cela fait un moment que cela ne nous était pas arrivé. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait me dire... Ah il a de la bière au coin de la bouche.

C'est malin maintenant je suis mort de rire et je ne me souviens plus de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Cela ne devait pas être important. Non, je sais que ce n'était pas important juste un moyen de parler mais quand même c'est frustrant. En plus je ne sais même pas, du coup, ce qu'il voulait me dire aussi. Bref, cela devait tout aussi intéressant que moi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il s'approche de moi tout à coup ? Il est déjà ivre ?

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Il bouge tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Aurais-je déjà trop bu ? Mais je n'ai avalé qu'un verre. Cela ne peut pas être ça. C'est autre chose. Je ne vais pas faire ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Si ? Non ! Je dois me retenir ! Je ne dois pas faire ça ! Pas tout de suite, pas encore ! Juste au dernier moment je dois y arriver.

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et je suis incapable de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne va pas m'embrasser quand même ? C'est pas que cela me déplairait mais... Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin j'imaginais pas que...

Il semble perdu. Et il rougit ! C'est mignon ! Le voudrait-il aussi ? Non, je me fais des idées. C'est bon je me suis repris. J'essuie juste sa bouche avec mes doigts puis retourne dans mon siège mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lécher mes doigts. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. C'est assez amusant à voir.

Il vient de ... Non, j'ai du mal voir... Mais si ! Il a léché ses doigts ! Ses doigts qui viennent d'effleurer ma bouche ! Aurais-je une chance ? Ai-je un peu d'espoir ? Puis-je tenter le coup de me rapprocher de lui sans me faire repousser ? Je... Je suis peut-être un peu trop optimiste et enthousiaste. Je devrais patienter un peu de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Je veux le voir encore rougir. C'est si amusant ! Et c'est une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas. En même temps je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec quelqu'un et donc être dans ce genre de situation. C'est une première et j'aime ça. Je veux en apprendre encore plus sur lui. Lui que je croyais connaître mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait caché des choses. C'en est que plus excitant. Voyons voir ce qu'il va devenir lorsqu'il aura un peu trop bu. Va-t-il me révéler des choses intéressantes ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se retient avec moi et c'est un peu frustrant...

C'est étrange depuis un moment son humeur semble avoir changer. Il est de meilleur humeur, plus joyeux. Je me demande ce qui a changé. Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé de spécial sauf... Mais cela ne doit pas être ça. Il voulait juste m'enlever ma mousse, rien de plus. Il m'a déjà enlever des grains de riz auparavant... Et je n'avais rien vu de particulier... Peut-être parce qu'il ne les avait pas mangé après... Mais quand même, il semble avoir une idée derrière la tête et j'aime pas trop ça...

Comment pourrais-je le mettre dans une situation embarrassante ? Si il boit un peu plus ça m'arrangerait.  
« Tu n'en veux pas plus ? »

Vive la subtilité mais bon je fais avec ce que j'ai, n'est-ce pas ? Et si il ne boit pas plus je vais être embêter. Mais heureusement, il n'est pas très futé et n'a pas remarqué mon manège. Tant mieux pour moi.

C'est bizarre qu'il me demande ça. M'enfin c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai proposé le premier de boire et je n'ai avalé qu'une cannette c'est pas très poli. Allez je m'en enfile une deuxième ! Oups, un peu trop vite. Je rote fort et bien sur je deviens tout rouge. C'est bien ma veine. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois comme ça devant la personne que j'aime ?

Eh ben voilà ! Il n'a même pas eu besoin de moi ! C'est vraiment divertissant. je me lasserais jamais de le regarder encore et encore. Je me demande même quand et comment c'est devenu comme ça. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Un jour on était ami et le jour d'après j'ai tant rêvé de lui la nuit que je me suis demandé ce qui m'arrivait. Et pourtant le lendemain il était le même. Rien n'avait changé sauf que j'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de faire tout ce dont j'avais rêvé de lui pendant la nuit.

Il me regarde bizarrement maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? c'est vrai que je suis qu'un gros imbécile pas très futé mais il est pas obligé de me regarder comme ça... Enfin j'aime quand il me regarde, ça veut dire qu'il fait attention à moi mais bon. Ouais, faudrait savoir ce que je veux. Et je le veux lui... pas que son regard sur moi. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Pense-t-il à moi de temps en temps ? Autrement que comme un ami ? Et de nouveau ce silence...

Je pense si souvent à lui que parfois c'en est dur, oppressant. Pourquoi faut-il que j'aime mon meilleur ami ? Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons deux hommes ? Mon cœur me fait si mal parfois... Sa présence auprès de moi me brise et me réconforte en même temps. Je ne sais plus comment je me sens avec lui si près et à la fois si loin de moi. Je veux me rapprocher de lui et pourtant si je suis trop près de lui je risque de le perdre et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux surtout pas le perdre, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Allez, encore une fois, je vais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est qu'en plus je commence à avoir chaud. Il fait si chaud ici ! Est-ce à cause de lui ou de la boisson ? À moins que ce ne soit un peu des deux. Mais bon c'est pas grave. Je trouve cette sensation de douce chaleur agréable. Entre picotements et frissons. Je me détends tout doucement, petit à petit.

« Ca fait un moment que je me demande... Pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine ? T'es pourtant pas moche... »

C'est moi ou ma voix est bizarre ? Bah c'est pas grave. J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal prendre ce que j'ai dit. Mais bon faut dire aussi que cela me turlupine depuis un moment. Un mec aussi canon, intelligent que lui et assez populaire aussi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de petite amie ? À moins que... qu'il préfère les mecs et ne veuille pas me le dire ? À moins qu'il ne m'aime moi ? Non l'alcool me fait penser à des trucs improbables.

Tiens ? C'est la première fois qu'il me demande un truc pareil, un truc aussi intime. D'habitude on ne discute pas trop de ces choses-là. On préfère délirer que discuter de choses sérieuses. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a jamais aborder le sujet des filles... Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant. C'est assez étrange venant de deux mecs. Mais bon, faut dire que les filles du lycée ne sont pas terrible et je ne vois que lui... A qui il faut que je donne une réponse. Qu'Est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir mais lui dire toute la vérité n'est pas bon non plus.

« Et toi alors ? C'est pareil je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille ! »

Je suis pas sur que dans son état une réplique pareille soit la meilleure solution mais bon, on va voir ce qu'il va dire et faire.

« C'est vrai mais je suis moins beau que toi et les filles viennent moins bien me voir que toi. Tu les attires et parfois j'en suis un peu jaloux ».

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Les mots sortent tous seuls. Heureusement qu'avec mon entraînement habituel ce que j'ai avoué peut être à double sens.

Jaloux ? Il a bien dit qu'il était jaloux ? Mais non, je me fais des films. Il devait surement être jaloux de moi parce que j'étais entouré de fille rien de plus. Il aurait aimé avoir lui aussi un harem rien de plus. Mais rien qu'à cette idée mon cœur se serre. Et le plus drôle c'est qu'il se sous-estimes. Moi ? Plus beau que lui ? C'est absolument faux ! Il est si mignon, pas comme moi...

« C'est vrai mais cela n'a pas que ses avantages. Parfois j'ai envie d'avoir la paix. C'est pas toujours très agréable de se sentir comme du miel... Parfois je préfère rester avec toi. »

Oups mes mots ont glissé plus vite que ma pensée. J'espère qu'il ne va pas y faire attention sauf si... Non arrête d'espérer. C'est totalement impossible !

« C'est que ça doit quand même être vachement agréable... »

Je suis en train de me perdre dans mes rêves. C'est dangereux. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je ne veux pas d'ailleurs. C'est si bon ! Mon esprit se vide ou plutôt il se remplit que de lui. Je veux encore entendre le son de sa voix, voir ses lèvres bouger rien que pour moi. Le voir réagir. Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi.

Sa voix s'est faite rêveuse je me demande pourquoi. Rêve-t-il d'être entourer de tout un tas de filles ? Je dois arrêter, me voilà jaloux d'un rêve, d'une pensée, c'est complètement stupide !

« Pas tant que ça. »

Je réplique un peu sèchement mais faut dire aussi qu'il m'a un peu énervé avec ses insinuations. Je suis là en face lui et lui il rêve de filles ! Ça a de quoi me faire rager ! Je suis mille fois mieux que toutes ces pétasses du lycée ! Stop. Il faut que je me calme. C'est normal pour un garçon de penser à ça. C'est moi qui ne suis pas normal...

« Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant bien aimé essayé une fois... »

Stop ! Il faut que je m'arrête ! Je ne dois pas lui dire ! Je ne dois pas lui avouer mes pensées ! Mais si ! Et si ! Dans sa voix je crois avoir perçu de l'agacement ! Je vais... Non !

« De voir ce que ça fait... »

N'en dis pas plus je t'en prie ! Je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse !

« D'être à la place de ces filles... »

Voilà c'est dit. Et je sens que je vais mourir. Je ferme les yeux. On pourrait croire que je suis en train de rêver, de m'imaginer des choses. Mais c'est surtout que je ne veux pas voir son visage, je ne veux pas affronter son regard outré. À moins qu'il pense que je suis trop saoul pour penser correctement. Ça m'arrangerait...

Hein ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rage, que j'allais lui sauter dessus proprement pour qu'il se rende compte de mes sentiments et voilà ce qu'il me sort ! Je ne comprend plus rien. A-t-il perdu la tête ? À moins que ce ne soit moi qui ai imaginé ce que je voulais entendre. Ou alors il ne sait plus où il est parce qu'il a trop bu. Oui, ça doit être ça. Une blague c'est tout. Mais si il est sérieux ? Non, son visage est tout rouge, il semble perdu dans ses rêveries. Mais bon, puisque qu'il me donne ma chance, je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Sauf si... Non, je dirais que j'ai un peu trop bu aussi.

« Vraiment ? Si c'est que ça. Il suffisait de le demander. »

Je me lève et il ne bouge toujours pas. Il semble ne pas m'avoir entendu. Et si il le prend mal ? Je voudrais savoir ce que je dois faire. Je me sens si perdu ! Si désœuvré ! Encore une fois, je n'ai pas envie d'être rejeté, je ne veux pas voir la haine et le dégoût dans ses yeux ! Je ne pourrais pas... Mais je suis allé trop loin j'ai déjà dit que je le ferais alors si je me rétracte maintenant ça va paraître bizarre. Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé !

Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose sauf que je n'ai pas compris. Il me parlait à moi ou disait-il quelque chose à lui-même ? J'ai encore peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de bouger et de rire en disant que c'était une blague. Tant pis s'il ne me croit pas.

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je suis maintenant si près de lui que je peux le toucher si je veux. Et je le veux. Je tends le bras, mon doigt n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Il va surement sursauter s'il sent tout à coup ma peau sur la sienne. C'est un enfer d'être si proche l'un de l'autre et en même temps si loin ! Devrais-je lui parler ? Le faire réagir avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? Mais que pourrais-je dire ? « Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? ». Je suis sur que ça va lui plaire, tiens... Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je retourne à ma place et je vais jouer l'innocent au lieu de me faire le diable.

« Satoshi »

Je l'appelle doucement. Je veux qu'il m'écoute attentivement. Je veux qu'il revienne à la réalité. Je veux qu'il me revienne.

« Satoshi ? Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Je sais que faire les innocents et les imbéciles c'est pas mon genre mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution à ce problème pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative ou plutôt je ne veux pas choisir l'autre possibilité. Elle m'est trop pénible si elle rate.

« Eh ! Tu m'entends ? Je te parle ! Que voulais dire ta phrase ? Je ne vais pas me fâcher alors s'il te plaît, répond-moi. J'aime pas quand tu ne finis pas tes phrases comme ça. Quand tu as quelque chose à dire ou demander va jusqu'au bout ! »

Ma phrase la plus longue depuis le début de la soirée. Eh ben ça promet !

Je garde les yeux fermés encore un tout petit peu. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt. Et puis malgré ce qu'il a dit je ne suis pas sur de sa réaction. Et puis faut dire que je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir et en plus je ne voulais pas alors...

« Ma phrase ? Quelle phrase ? »

Je vais jouer les imbéciles, ça vaut mieux pour moi. J'inspire un grand coup et j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne croise pas son regard, je préfère rester dans le vague comme si je ne voyais pas très clair. Ça passera surement inaperçu.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ce que tu m'as dis il y a cinq minutes ? »

Il fait le con, là je suis sûr ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! À moins qu'il est vraiment oublié. L'alcool donne des pertes de mémoire de temps en temps et puis ça expliquerait son silence et sa tétanie. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à le croire. Ça ressemble trop à une ruse... Mais bon, je veux quand même lui faire confiance, après tout, il est mon ami, il ne me tromperait pas aussi facilement...

Il a marché ! Ouf. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Je pensais pas qu'il me croirait aussi facilement. Mais bon c'est pas un vrai mensonge, c'est un demi-mensonge. S'il l'apprend, il me pardonnera surement. Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il vienne à le savoir. C'est totalement impossible. Maintenant il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre.

« Je suis désolé. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Je n'arrive pas à bien me souvenir tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Allez, avec une mimique pareille, je pense l'amadouer même s'il ne m'aime pas comme j'aimerais qu'il m'aime.

Ah ! C'est malin ! Comment voulez-vous que je lui en veuille quand il fait cette tête-là ? Il est trop mignon ! J'ai envie de le prendre dans les bras ! Je l'embrassais ! De... Oups, faut que je me calme. Je suis en train de m'emballer tout seul. Se rend-il au moins compte de l'effet qu'il me fait quand il fait ça ? Je n'en suis même pas sur.

« C'est pas grave. Ce n'était pas important... »

Bien sûr que si c'était important ! J'ai raté peut-être la seule chance qu'il m'était donné de t'avoir ! Je suis qu'un con !

« Mais si tu as trop bu, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Ça m'évitera de te sauter dessus par inadvertance. Quoique si je le ramène je ne suis pas sur de ne pas le violer une fois chez lui. C'est peut-être pas une super bonne idée en fin de compte...

« Ah non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux encore boire avec toi ! »

Ah non ! Je ne veux pas partir maintenant ! Je n'ai encore rien réussi à faire. Je ne vais pas le laisser filer comme ça ! Ce soir, il faut que ce soir notre relation change ! Sauf si...

« Tu en es sûr ? Ça va aller ? »

Partir ? Rester ? Te laisser ? Ou non ? Que faire ? Quoi que je fasse, quoi qu'il fasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour nous deux. Il faut que je résiste à la tentation de son corps. Mais l'appel est si fort ! C'en est insoutenable ! Comment puis-je encore me retenir ? Il est si attirant ! Si irrésistible !

Il semble vraiment inquiet pour moi. Ça c'est un vrai ami... Mais je tiens le coup ! Je vais lui montrer que je peux encore tenir ! Que je peux encore boire ! Je n'ai pas tant bu que ça ! Allez encore une ! Cela ne me fera pas de mal !

Oula ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais si il continue de boire comme ça, il ne va rester conscient très longtemps. Quoique c'est peut-être la solution. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui sauter dessus s'il est inconscient. Ou si... Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens capable de tout et de rien avec lui. Je suis tellement indécis ! Et je n'aime pas la sensation que cela me donne... C'est comme voir partir quelque chose au loin sans rien pouvoir faire. Et je déteste ça. Mais comment faire autrement ? Comment faire si c'Est-ce qu'il veut ?

« Vas-y doucement quand même ! Je n'aimerais pas être obliger de te porter pour te ramener chez toi ! »

Oh que si ! Que j'aimerais ! J'en rêverais des nuits et des nuits ! Cela doit être si agréable de sentir sa chaleur sur mon dos. Sa force ou la faiblesse de ses bras autour de mon cou. Son poids sur mes épaules... Oh que cela doit être bien !

« Je suis trop lourd ! Tu n'arriverais même pas à me soulever ! Je serais obliger de squatter ton canapé ! »

Va-t-il relever le défi ? Je sais qu'il aime les défis ! Ça serait assez amusant de voir sa réaction. Et en plus je pourrais en profiter pour le peloter un peu et mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idées sur ce coup là. Rien de mieux que d'être ivre pour qu'on te pardonne tes digressions.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de te porter alors je te laisserais là où tu te seras posé et je m'occuperais pas de toi ! »

Mais si charmante idée ! Mais bon faut être un réaliste et responsable dans la vie ! Je n'aurais jamais été capable de le porter jusque chez lui ! Pas qu'il aurait pu être trop lourd, bon ça aurait peut-être jouer un peu mais c'est surtout qu'il ne serait pas arrivé entier !

« Eh ben ! Tu ne relève pas le défi Kiryu ? Toi qui aime tant les défis ! Tu ne veux pas essayer de me porter ? »

Allez quoi ! Joue un peu le jeu que je puisse m'amuser ! Je veux te voir dans une situation embarrassante pour une fois ! Que ce ne soit pas toujours moi !

Ne me tente pas... Si je te porte, je te transporte. C'est comme si il m'appelé au crime. C'est pas croyable comme il peut être naïf et innocent parfois. J'ai bien envie de rentrer dans son jeu et il est vrai que j'adore les défis mais là... Là ce n'est pas pareil, il n'y a pas que moi en jeu il y a lui aussi et surtout notre relation. Si je commence je ne me sentirais pas capable de m'arrêter et alors, à ce moment ce sera la fin. La fin de tout, la fin de moi.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu as vraiment trop bu. Viens là que je te raccompagne. »

Merde ! Le con ! Faut absolument pas que je le touche ! Et là je fais quoi ? Je vais au devant de mes ennuis ! Merde ! Kuso !

« Nan ! Je veux pas partir ! Je veux rester ! Je suis as encore totalement saoul ! Je peux encore penser ! »

Penser à toi, bien évidemment. Je ne fais que ça à longueur de journée ! Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Ce n'est que toi, toi et encore toi, tout le temps. Quand je me lève le matin, quand je mange à midi et la dernière chose que je pense avant de m'endormir c'est toi. Toi dans mes bras, toi, tout contre moi. Toi enfin à moi et rien qu'à moi.

« Tu arrives peut-être encore à penser mais tu ne dis que des conneries. Allez, arrêter de faire le gamin, je te ramène »

Et bien sûr comme un con, j'insiste. Faut vraiment que je sois maso. Mais j'ai tellement envie de le sentir. Je veux avoir son corps chaud contre le mien. Je veux qu'il s'appuie sur moi pour marcher. Je veux que pour quelques instants qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, qu'il ait besoin de moi !

Je serais pas contre le fait qu'il me ramène mais après ? Après il n'y aura plus rien ! Et ça je le refuse ! Je veux rester encore avec lui ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés même si on est si loin l'un de l'autre. Le seul fait d'être avec lui est déjà beaucoup. Je ne dois pas pousser plus loin. Mais j'en ai tellement envie ! J'ai envie de voir ses limites à lui. Et si je m'offrais tout simplement à lui ? Que fera-t-il ?

« Même si je saoul, je veux rester ici. Je me sens si bien là. Je me sens en sécurité. »

Trop en sécurité même. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne tout court, là, ici, maintenant.

Il se sent en sécurité ? Ici ? Avec moi ? Alors il ne ressent rien pour moi ? Dois-je abandonner tout simplement ? Mais ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas me tromper, il n'y avait pas de double sens. Il pense peut-être que je ne toucherais pas. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de le blesser mais j'ai envie de lui faire tant d'autre choses !

Il ne semble pas avoir réagi. Vais-je être obliger de le séduire ? En suis-je capable ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. En même temps je n'ai jamais aimé ni eut envie de séduire qui que ce soit d'autre avant lui. Et donc je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Surtout que je n'ai pas très envie que ce soit agressif. Il pourrait mal le prendre. Je préfère faire ça en douceur. Mais après j'aurais trop peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que je veux et ça serait bien dommage. Dois-je aller à lui puisque lui semble ne pas venir à moi ? Que dois-je faire pour attirer son attention sans me ridiculiser ?

« Ca te dirait qu'on se regarde un film ? Un truc où il ne faut pas réfléchir. Quelque chose pour décompresser, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Je t'en prie compris sans que je sois obligé de m'empourprer d'avantage !

Il me propose de mettre un porno ou je me fais des idées ?

« Tu es sûr que c'Est-ce que tu veux dans ton état ? »

C'est pas vraiment que ça me gêne mais après je risque de décliner toute responsabilité. Surtout que je risque bien d'en avoir...

Si c'Est-ce que je te demande ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si prévenant avec moi ? C'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là mais parfois c'est énervant. Enfin, c'est déjà bien, il a compris ce que je voulais ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas.

« Mais oui, t'inquiète dans mon état, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal ».

Oh que non ! Ça ne peut me faire que du bien surtout si tu y met du tiens... Et j'aimerais fortement que cela se passe comme j'ai envie. Allez, je t'en prie ! Accepte !

Je ne le comprend vraiment pas. Pourquoi veut-il regarder ce genre de choses avec moi ? Est-ce le genre de choses que l'on fait entre amis ? Je ne sais pas bien. Avec lui ça a toujours été si différent. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendu et n'avons pas eu besoin de vraiment se parler l'un l'autre. C'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'aujourd'hui on se sent si gêné. On ne s'est pas assez parlé de nous pour nous comprendre mutuellement. Et quand j'y pense c'est bien dommage. Je ne connais pas tant de choses que cela de lui.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Tu ne veux pas faire ou mettre autre chose à la place ? »

Je ne pense pas que je supporterais qu'il aime ce genre de choses. Ou plutôt j'ai peur de ma réaction. J'ai peur de son visage, de la réaction de son corps et du mien face au sien. Je l'ai rêvé tant de fois de le voir excité mais entre le rêve et la réalité j'ai peur de ne pas faire la différence.

Bien sur que j'ai envie de mettre autre chose à la pace ! Toi en moi ! Mais bon, ça je ne risque pas de te le dire et surtout pas comme ça. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire ou à faire. Et peut-être que ça, ça va enfin me dire ce que je dois savoir. Mais c'est étrange qu'il est autant de ressentiment. Je ne le pensais pas aussi pudique. Il a peur d'être excité devant moi ou quoi ? Quoique c'est vrai, ça risque d'être difficile si cela arrive mais en même temps c'est le but ! Je veux qu'il réagisse pour que je puisse ensuite l'aider et le soulager et que accessoirement il m'aide aussi. Je ne pense pas que je resterais indifférent si lui ne l'est pas. Et si... si ça lui faisait rien mais que moi oui ? J'ai déjà si chaud !

Il semble si sûr de lui ! On dirait qu'il a vraiment envie de regarder ce genre de choses avec moi. C'est... je ne trouve même pas les mots. Je le pensais vraiment pas comme ça. Ou alors c'est moi qui l'idéalise. Après tout on est des mecs, en pleine croissance et en bonne santé, il est normal que l'on pense à ce genre de chose et qu'on ait envie de se « défrustrer ». Ce n'est jamais bien agréable de le faire tout seul. Enfin, si, très, mais pas de la même manière je pense. De voir l'autre réagir comme toi, cela doit nous soulager dans un sens. On ne se sent plus le seul obsédé qui ne pense que à ça.

« Si tu es si sûr de toi... Je vais en chercher un... »

Je cède pour cette fois. Je verrais bien ce qui se passera. Après tout, nous sommes deux hommes responsables et conscient. Enfin je crois, j'espère qu'il est vraiment conscient de ce qu'il me force à faire.

« Parce que toi tu n'en as pas envie ? Si tu ne veux vraiment pas c'est pas grave... »

S'il te plaît ne dis pas non ! Ça ferait tout foirer ! J'ai pas envie que tu te forces mais je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire ! Laisse-toi aller pour une fois ! Je ne vais même pas l'apprécier ton truc ! Je veux juste que toi tu aimes, que tu m'aimes.

« C'est pas ça... C'est juste que je trouve cela un peu déplacé de regarder ce genre de choses avec toi... »  
Il doit être content il m'a arraché une grimace. Mais je ne sais vraiment plus comment me comporter avec lui. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il en a envie autant que moi et à d'autre moment c'est comme si il se rétractait. C'est agaçant ! Je n'arrive pas à le cerner et ça m'énerve !

Oups, je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé. Je n'aurais peut être pas du insister autant. Et en plus ce n'est pas que j'en ai vraiment envie mais bon. Maintenant que j'ai dit je ne peux plus revenir en arrière je crois que c'est trop tard. Il se lève et traîne les pieds. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas de le forcer ainsi. Mais aussi je ne comprend pas ses réticences ! N'importe quel autre mec aurait sauter sur l'occasion de se faire du bien ! Il est si pur ! Si droit ! C'est pourquoi je l'aime autant mais là, je veux le « pervertir » et c'est difficile. Il n'y met vraiment pas du cœur !

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Des blondes ? Des brunes ? Des rousses ? Des gros nichons ? Des cosplays ?

J'ai toute une réserve de porno et je n'en ai même pas regardé un quart. Je les ai acheté parce que je pensais que j'étais malade le jour où je ne l'ai plus vu que comme un ami.

Il en a autant ! Je ne pensais pas que... Alors il est vraiment... Je comprend mieux sa gêne maintenant. Il ne voulais pas me montrer à quel point il était attiré par ça. Je regrette un peu ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me sens plus du tout enthousiaste par ça. Ça m'a complètement passé de voir autant d'horreur.

« Aucun ne t'inspire ? J'en ai encore plein si tu veux. »

Il a fait une drôle de tête quand il m'a vu arrivé avec mon tas de DVD. Je n'arrive pas à interpréter son visage. Il semble impassible et pourtant ses yeux disent autre chose et je ne saisi pas quoi.

Plein d'autres ? Il en a encore plein d'autres ? Mais il en a combien en tout ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je me sens gêner maintenant. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du faire cette proposition. Il me regarde. Il doit se demander ce que je pense et pourquoi je ne bouge pas. Mais c'est si révoltant !

« Euh, c'est juste que je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais autant »

C'est moi où il est gêné ? Il se trémousse sur le canapé et ne me regarde pas. Il n'a pas non plus daigné regarder sa pile depuis qu'il la déposait. Étrange.

« Tu m'en recommandes un ? Je ne suis pas un spécialiste et je n'en ai pas beaucoup chez moi. Je ne sais pas lequel prendre. »

Ça pour ne pas en avoir chez moi, j'en ai pas ! J'en ai pas besoin ! Il suffit que je pense à toi pour que je me fasse un film porno des plus réussi !

Il me demande d'en choisir un pour lui ? Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime ! Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il aime ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cédé ? Ah oui, parce que c'est lui qui me l'a demandé et qu'il a tant insisté... Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir.

« Ben je ne sais pas trop non plus. J'en ai plein mais j'en ai pas regardé beaucoup. »

Vrai en tout j'ai du en voir deux et même pas en entier.

« C'est surtout des trucs que des copains m'ont refilé et de mon frère et des amis de mon frère ».

Pas tout à fait vrai mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

« Ah bon ? Ben on en prend un au hasard alors ? Tu choisis ou je le fais ? »

À ce niveau-là ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Enfin je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas tout à lui. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère, un grand frère à priori. Ça doit être bien ! Et il doit être aussi beau que lui... Arf, je me perds dans mes fantasmes !

« Comme tu veux. C'est toi qui as proposé alors je te laisse l'honneur d'en choisir un »

Un honneur, mon cul ! Oh le sien ! J'aimerais bien avoir affaire au sien... Il a un fessier si tentant ! ! Euh je suis en train de divaguer là... Est-ce que moi aussi j'aurais trop bu ? Faut dire aussi depuis quelque temps j'ai de plus en plus chaud et... Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis enfiler verre après verre. Et ben on va être beaux dans pas longtemps tous les deux...

Il me laisse choisir. Génial ! Pic et pic et colégramme le plus monstrueux ce sera toi ! Et voilà l'heureux élu s'appelle « Deux hommes dans un coin sombre ». Euh ? Quoi ? Deux hommes ? C'est un porno gay ?

Alors, on dirait qu'il en a choisi un. Lequel est-ce ? « Deux hommes dans un coin sombre » ? Oh non ! Merde ! Je suis dans la merde ! Une merde noire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là au milieu celui-là ? Il a l'air de bloqué complètement.

Ah ben ça alors ! J'en reviens pas du tout ! Il a un porno gay ! Mais alors ? Il est peut-être gay ? Il m'aime peut-être !

« Euh ça, c'est... »

Je trouve même pas mes mots tellement c'est ahurissant. Ça me redonne des frissons d'espoir. Je ne sais pas bien comment je dois me sentir et l'alcool dans mes veines n'arrange rien du tout à l'affaire.

Merde ! Kuso ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour me sortir de cette situation ? Mais en même temps, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir acheté celui-ci. D'où il peut bien venir ? Oh non ! Ça doit être une blague de ma sœur ! Si je la revois, je la tue !

« Euh ça, c'est à ma sœur, elle a du vouloir me faire une blague et l'avoir glisser parmi les autres. Je lui ai pourtant répété souvent qu'elle était trop jeune pour ce genre de choses et qu'elle n'avait pas droit d'entrer dans mon appart quand je ne suis pas là. Mais bon, c'est comme ça les petites sœurs, ça n'obéit jamais ».

Voilà, comment rattraper le coup. Mettre la faute sur sa famille. Y'a rien de mieux. Et comme j'ai une famille plutôt nombreuse ça m'arrange bien quoique des fois j'ai envie de tous les trucider. Mais bon c'est ma famille et je les aime et ils m'aiment surement tous aussi même je ne l'aurais pas encore dit que... Enfin bref.

Ah bon ? Alors c'est donc à sa sœur ? Il a une sœur en plus d'un frère ? Mais ils sont combien dans cette famille ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé avant et je me demande pourquoi il est dans un appart, il ne s'entend pas avec eux ? Bon il va me prendre pour un con mais bon je vais essayer quelque chose...

« Ah bon ? C'est à ta sœur ? »

Il hoche la tête, il a l'air gêné. En même temps je le comprend. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagir à une situation identique et ce que je vais lui dire ne va pas arranger son affaire mais bon.

« J'ai vraiment le chic pour tomber sur les choses qu'il ne faut pas, ne ? »

Ah, je lui ai arraché un sourire ! Il est si beau quand il sourit ! Pas qu'il ne soit pas beau en temps normal mais quand il sourit il est encore plus magnifique. Je l'aime tellement ! Je m'en veux déjà de ce que je m'apprête à lui faire.

« Tu essayais pour voir ? J'ai jamais regardé ce genre de choses mais ça pourrait faire rire ta sœur... »

Crétin ! Je suis qu'un crétin ! Mais c'est sorti tout seul ! Bien sûr que non qu'il ne va pas vouloir ! Mais la honte ! Je viens de creuser ma tombe mais au moins j'y serais à l'abris...

Euh ? J'ai cru entendre quelque chose de vraiment bizarre... C'est moi ou il m'a proposé de regarder le film ?

Tiens la foudre ne me tombe pas dessus ? Il est trop ahuri pour ça ? Faut vite que je rattrape le coup avant qu'il ne réagisse !

« Enfin, je veux dire, c'est de la pure curiosité. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'aimer ça... »

C'est surtout que j'en ai rien à faire mais que ça m'arrange bien quand même. Je serais moins obligé de supporter des horreurs. Par contre, je risque d'avoir de plus gros problèmes. Surtout si je réagis et que lui non...

« Je n'en ai jamais regardé non plus »

Vaut mieux que je fasse l'innocent. J'ai du être obligé de m'en regarder pour voir si ça me faisait plus d'effet que les pornos normaux et j'ai pas été dessus... Et je ne pense pas que réitérer l'expérience en sa présence soit une super bonne idée. À moins qu'il ne veuille que je lui saute dessus... Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire... Je suis encore en train de me faire des films. Mais c'est sa faute aussi ! À me faire des propositions indécentes comme ça ! Et en plus que si de rien n'était ! S'il continue je vais vraiment le violer sur place !

« Alors on se le f... euh regarde ? »

J'allais encore dire une connerie bien plus grosse que moi. On se le fait ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Surtout que c'est lui que je veux me faire et que je sens bien parti pour craquer. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête pas de serrer les dents.

Masi arrête de me tenter ! Alors que je fais tout pour me retenir depuis tout à l'heure ! À tel point que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire. Et bientôt je vais avoir les phalanges qui vont blanchir à force de serrer les poings. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi je ne me lâcherais pas pour une fois ? Ça ne me ferais pas de mal. Et puis je n'ai pas à être gêné, c'est tout à fait normal ce genre de choses. C'est bon, j'abandonne tout. Advienne que pourra. Je laisse faire la nature.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

J'abandonne peut-être un peu trop facilement mais j'en ai vraiment assez.

Il a vraiment accepté ? Aussi facilement ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je me sens un peu con maintenant d'avoir préparé tout ça en ayant peur de faire une boulette alors que c'était aussi simple que ça. Aussi naturel.

« Ben OK »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ?

Il l'air tout penaud maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je commence enfin à me détendre et voilà que c'est lui qui commence à se crisper. C'est son idée après tout ! Il regrette déjà ? Il n'y a aucune raison je pense. Pourquoi il aurait des réticence quand il est arrivé jusque là ?

Je ne sais plus comment faire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il dirait oui, ni aussi vite, ni aussi facilement. Maintenant j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. C'Est-ce que je voulais et pourtant je sens comme un frisson me parcourir le corps qui me dit de faire marche arrière. Pourtant je sais qu'il est trop tard. Et une autre partie de moi, se réjouit de la tournure des choses.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. En même temps on est chez moi, c'est un peu normal que je prenne les choses en mains. Je récupère le disque qu'il a reposé. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon lecteur et l'insère à l'intérieur. Il ne réagit toujours pas. C'est pas grave. Il va se réveiller bien assez rapidement.

C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait... C'est pas lui quand même ? Ah non, c'est juste le DVD, j'ai eu peur. Il vient de le mettre et ça commence déjà fort. En plus c'était peut-être vraiment pas une bonne idée... Le son n'est pas du tout désagréable. Et l'acteur dominant a un petit air de Kiryu. Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées. J'ai tellement envie que ce soit vrai que je pourrais le voir partout. Je me demande si sa voix est aussi sexy que celle de l'acteur...

Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que celui qui joue le dominé lui ressemble tellement ? Je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me faire des idées. Et je sens déjà mon corps qui s'échauffe. A-t-il lui aussi une voix aussi sensuelle et aguichante ?

Zut ! Mon pantalon est en train de rétrécir ! Ou plutôt, il n'est plus assez large pour que ça passe inaperçu. Mais... C'est moi ou il devient tout rouge ? Sa respiration se fait plus hachée aussi... Ne me dis pas qu'il est lui aussi excité ? Le film vient à peine de commencer ! Quoique moi non plus, je ne suis pas vraiment indifférent. Pas que le DVD soit intéressant, c'est mon esprit qui est trop persuasif et imaginatif.

Merde et re merde ! Mon corps est tellement épuisé qu'il réagit tout seul et tout de suite. Je suis incapable de me contrôler. Et si je bouge ça risque de s'aggraver. Et il ne faut pas, surtout pas que je le regarde sinon je suis foutu. Je sens pourtant bien son regard sur moi. Il doit me voir dans un sale état mais moi je ne dois pas, je dois absolument pas jeter un œil vers lui.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il a l'air très concentré sur la télé, c'est un peu frustrant. Moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détailler. Il est vraiment beau quand il rougit. Et à ce que je vois, il doit être aussi excité que moi. J'aimerais bien l'aider à le soulager. J'aimerais voir son visage quand il jouit entre mes mains. Mais je pense que si je lui fais la proposition, il risque de trouver cela déplacé. Surtout qu'il n'a encore fait aucun geste vers son pantalon. Il ne bouge pas, comme s'il avait peur de faire un geste.

Arrête de me regarder ! Tu m'excites encore plus ! Tes yeux de braise qui glisse sur mon corps, le fait fondre de l'intérieur ! Je me risque un regard vers lui, très furtif et j'aperçois dans son regard qu'il hésite. Veut-il me dire quelque chose ? C'est pas vraiment le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

« Est-ce que je ... »

Non, c'est trop con. Je vais pas pouvoir lui demander.

« Oui ? »

Depuis quand j'ai une voix aussi sensuelle ? J'ai même pas pu dire autre chose de peur de me trahir. Et lui qui trésaille au son de ma voix... Je vais vraiment pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. J'ai deux solutions, soit je lui saute dessus, soit je cours à la salle de bain. Je suis très tenté par la première idée mais ma raison me dit que la seconde est plus profitable...

Quand il m'a parlé, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait défaillir. Il a une voix si ... Encore meilleur que dans mes rêves, encore meilleur que celle de l'acteur. Sa voix m'a parcouru tout le corps de l'intérieur pour s'attarder un peu plus au niveau de mon entrejambe. Je me demande comment il fait pour se retenir. Comment il fait pour ne pas vouloir se soulager. Est-il pudique à ce point ? Je le suis aussi mais, il faut dire que je ne suis pas chez moi et faire ça devant lui c'est assez embarrassant. Ressent-il la même chose ?

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais savoir si ... Je pouvais arranger ça »

Je montre bien le problème, mon pantalon.

« Ben, fais comme tu veux.. »

Il ne va pas le faire alors que je suis à côté de lui quand même ?

« Tu ne vas pas le faire, toi ? »

Allez, je t'en prie, fais-le aussi. je pourrais ainsi t'aider. Et j'aurais moins l'air d'une tâche.

Il veut que je le fasse devant lui ? Mais il est malade ! Je ne peux pas faire ça et surtout pas devant lui ! Mais penser qu'il puisse le faire... Je veux le voir faire, je veux voir son visage quand il jouit. Je peut peut-être même l'aider... Non, il ne voudrait surement pas que je le touche, et surtout pas à cet endroit.

On dirait qu'il est gêné. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir mordre à l'hameçon. Dois-je être plus explicite ? Il va me prendre pour un sale obsédé mais bon... Si j'ai la chance de voir son visage et de le toucher, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

« Si... »

Je ne sais pas si je m'en sens vraiment capable en faite. Il me regarde maintenant et ça me rend encore plus mal à l'aise et plus serré... Il attend que je parle. Je dois me lancer.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider et tu pourrais faire de même pour moi, ça sera peut-être plus simple pour nous deux... »

Ça y est je l'ai dit ! Mais maintenant j'ai peur de lever les yeux vers lui. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un crétin. C'est surement ce que je suis d'ailleurs. Un crétin fini doublé d'un obsédé. Je suis foutu dans la vie.

Il vient de me faire une proposition indécente, là, non ? Dois-je sauter sur l'occasion ? Enfin sauter sur lui tout court ? Non, peut-être pas tout de suite mais... Il a l'air tout penaud maintenant. Se sent-il mal à propos de ce qu'il vient de me demander ? J'imagine bien, il doit falloir un sacré courage pour oser proposer ça. Seulement je me demande pourquoi il l'a fait.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas que... »

Que je ne vais pas jouir dès que tu vas me toucher... Mais ça je ne risque pas de le dire.

« Oh mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave ! Je te demandais juste parce que tu avais l'air embêter et puis comme ça on aurait pu s'amuser tous les deux ! »

Depuis quand j'arrive à prendre un ton aussi détaché et guilleret ? Et aussi innocent ? Je dis des conneries et des insanités bien plus grosse que moi et j'arrive à me faire passer pour un pur et innocent gamin doublé d'un naïf...

Comment résister à sa bouille de gamin si attendrissante ? Son air si charmant ! Son visage si craquant ! Je peux jamais bien longtemps lui résister de toute façon même si je me mets parfois des limites. Et là, suis-je en train d'en franchir une ?

« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. »

Pour ne pas te prendre tout simplement, mais ça c'est un autre problème. Je connais mon corps et je sais ce que je dois lui faire, mais le sien ? J'ai peur de lui faire mal, j'ai peur de pas lui faire du bien.

Encore heureux que tu ne l'ais jamais fait avant ! Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi non plus ! Et puis je ne fais pas ce genre de proposition à tout le monde ! Je l'ai fait parce que c'est toi ! Ah... Si seulement j'arrivais à lui dire tout ça... Il y aurait surement moins de problème.

« Je te rassure, je ne l'ai, moi non plus jamais fait avant. Je te propose ça parce que tu avais l'air embêté et que comme on est bon amis... »

Et j'espère que cela va changer, mais en bien.

Eh ben, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré ou pas. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas ou pas vraiment pourquoi il me demande ça à moi. Se pourrait-il que ? Non, je me fais encore des idées et il l'a fit bien qu'il me demandait ça en tout bien tout honneur. Si on peut appeler ça de l'honneur. Mais dans le cadre de notre amitié. Il se sent proche de moi et c'est tout. Cela doit surement pas aller plus loin. Il m'a proposé son aide parce qu'il sentait que j'étais dans une situation embarrassante et puis voilà.

« Je veux bien essayer mais si il arrive quoique soit, on arrête tout de suite ! Si y'a quelque chose que l'un de nous deux ne veut pas faire, on ne va plus loin, c'est compris ?»

Je dois prendre des assurances avec lui. Pour mon bien et le sien.

« Bien sûr ! Cela va de soit ! »

Yes ! Il a accepté ! Ça a été dur mais bon, je suis sur que cela va en valoir la peine. Maintenant, à savoir qui va aller vers l'autre en premier. Et j'imagine que cela va être encore à moi de faire le premier pas... Puisque c'est encore moi qui lui ai proposé de faire ça pour lui. Vraiment, des fois, j'ai vraiment envie qu'il prenne les devant ! Que ce ne soit pas toujours moi ! Surtout qu'il finit pratiquement toujours pas accepté tout ce que je demande. Mais quand j'y réfléchit, cela fait partie de lui et j'aime tout de lui. Et puis, ce côté pudique et timide est attendrissant. Cela me permet de me mettre en avant et de profiter de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Je dois me rapprocher de lui, je veux être encore plus près de lui.

Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Je me suis presque calmé mais à la seule pensée de lui et je me réchaufferais instantanément, surtout s'il me touche. Et moi j'ai peur de le toucher lui, ne veux pas faire de maladresse. Il faut que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi. Mais il faudrait peut-être que je lui fasse de la place sur mon canapé.

Il a bougé. Depuis tout à l'heure, il restait immobile pour je ne sais qu'elle raison mais là, il s'est déplacé. Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas à moi maintenant qu'il a accepté ? Est-il encore trop gêné ? Je vais vraiment passer pour l'obsédé et l'expert alors que je ne le suis pas. J'ai quelques connaissances, il a bien fallu que je me document un minimum si je voulais lui faire plaisir...

Je ne peux pas bouger plus. Maintenant, il faut qu'il vienne. Je veux bien mettre du mien mais il faut que ce soit lui qui fasse le plus gros. Il faut que je m'efforce de lui faciliter les choses. Je lui ai déjà fait de la place, maintenant je dois l'inviter plus explicitement à venir. Par la voix ? Par le geste.

« C'est plus simple si tu me rejoins... »

Je tapote l'espace vide à côté de moi. Là, si je ne suis pas assez explicite, faudra qu'on m'explique comment faire. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Entre jeu et sérieux.

Il m'a vraiment demandé de venir à lui ? J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ose. Et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire. J'accède immédiatement à sa demande. Je me lève et timidement, je m'assois à côté de lui. D'abord pas trop près.

C'est mignon ! Il n'ose pas s'approcher trop près de moi ! Et n'est-ce pas quelque couleur que je vois sur son visage ? Est-ce du à la boisson ? La gêne ? L'excitation ? Ou un peu de tout ? Ce côté de lui est vraiment attendrissant. Il est gentil et ne veut pas me bousculer. Je lui en remercie mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Et maintenant ? Vais-je oser aller plus loin ? Va-t-il me repousser à ce niveau-là ? J'ai encore quelques doutes.

Il doute encore de ma réaction, je le vois bien à son visage qu'il n'ose pas. Je dois donc encore faire l'effort de me mettre en avant. Je serre les dents et je tends la main.

Je ferme les yeux. Je dois reprendre confiance en moi. Mais cela devient de plus en plus dur, surtout en bas... Je sens sa chaleur non loin de moi. J'entends son souffle tout près.

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il a l'air si embarrassé !

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, même si c'est toi qui l'a proposé le premier, c'est pas grave. Je ne t'en voudrais pas ».

Cela m'embêterais un peu. Mais je préfère me rétracter que le mettre dans l'embarras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Il ne veut plus le faire ? Il ne veut plus de moi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas allé aussi loin pour renoncer maintenant ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je ne supporterais déjà plus très bien mon pantalon...

« Ce.. Ce... »

J'ai le souffle trop court. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je pense à trop de choses en même temps. Et ma situation n'arrange rien. Je suis à la fois déçu, embarrassé et excité. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses. Aller, concentre-toi. Je rouvre les yeux et j'essaye de faire face à son visage en restant le plus impassible possible.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... »

Juste que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je n'arrive pas à franchir le pas ? Il y a de ça mais cela n'explique pas tout.

« Que je me sens un peu embarrassé de t'obliger à voir et toucher une partie de moi si... »

Si folle de toi ! Si obscène ! Qui ne désire que toi ! Et être toucher par toi ! Et en même temps si intime...

« Particulière... Tu as peut-être raison. On ne devrait pas faire ça. »

Et voilà que je me dégonfle. Si seulement j'avais le courage de tout lui dire. Et si je n'ai pas ce courage-là, que j'ai au moins celui de prendre sa main et de l'inviter à me débarrasser de cette foutue bosse qui n'arrête pas de grossir !

« Tu veux y aller en premier ? Tu as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi. »

Mais de quoi il parle ? Il veut que j'aille où en premier ? Je relève les yeux vers lui, lui louche mon entrejambe. Je comprend mieux. J'ai vraiment une énorme bosse. Si seulement il savait pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil... Mais je ne veux pas le laisser comme ça non plus !

« Peut-être bien mais je ne pense pas y arriver. J'ai vraiment trop bu, je ne vois plus très clair et je ne suis pas sur que je vais arriver jusqu'à ta salle de bain... Si cela ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais devoir le faire là ou que tu m'aides. »

Voilà, dit avec un air crétin et désolé cela devrait passer un peu mieux.

« Sinon je peux t'aider à marcher jusque là-bas ».

Il est gentil de me proposer cela mais cela ne risque pas d'arranger mes affaires.  
« C'est sympa mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai déjà pas assez de place dans mon pantalon mais si en plus quelqu'un me touche... »

Quelqu'un, enfin toi.

Que faire ? Il a l'air si désœuvré. Il ne veut pas que je l'aide enfin si mais comme c'est le plus raisonnable pour moi. Et je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état-là. Que dois-je faire ? Il dit en plus que si quelqu'un, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire ? Le toucher, il aurait du mal à se retenir. Je le comprend. Mais « quelqu'un » ? Pas seulement moi ?

« Si vraiment il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je peux te laisser et aller à la salle de bain. Tu seras surement plus tranquille. »

Je crois que c'Est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Ah non ! Zut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je veux qu'il m'aide ! Je veux sentir ses doigts sur moi ! Je veux son souffle chaud qui me caresse le visage. Je veux voir son visage souffrir tellement il est tendu et excité. Est-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Je suis vraiment à bout. Mon corps commence à trembler, je ne le contrôle plus. D'ici peu de temps mes mains vont faire tout le travail sans que je leur ai demandé.

Il a l'air de se sentir de plus en plus mal. Je devrais peut-être me dépêcher de partir. Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt fuir ? Oui, je dois le fuit au plus vite ! Je me lève, il faut ! Tout de suite !

« Non ! »

C'est sorti tout seul et mon bras a bougé avant que je ne réalise qui se levait et qu'il allait partir.

« Restes... »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. Elle est si rauque que j'en ai mal à la gorge.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? »

Pourquoi je lui demande ça ? Mais j'ai tellement envie de savoir. Pourquoi s'accroche-t-il comme ça à moi ? Comme si il était désespéré. C'est certes l'impression qu'il donne. Mais il doit bien avoir des raisons, non ? Cela ne doit pas être du qu'à l'alcool, si ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que je te veux pardi ! Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le demandes, comme je ne m'attendais pas à te retenir.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Je dois être honnête avec lui mais là c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Et dans un sens c'est la réalité. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir, de vouloir qu'il reste ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Comme ce n'est pas normal d'aimer un homme, mais j'aime pas les hommes, je l'aime lui et c'est totalement différent.

« Il n'y a aucune raison au faite que tu veuilles que je reste ? »

Je dois en être sûr. M'aime-t-il ou est-il tout simplement trop excité et soûl pour penser ?

Pourquoi insiste-t-il comme ça ? Je peux plus penser à ce niveau-là ! Toutes mes pensées se chevauchent et deviennent incohérentes ! Mais aurait-il découvert que je l'aimais ? Est-ce que lui aussi ?

« S'il te plaît... »

Je ne peux que le supplier. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve dégoutant, quoique c'est peut-être ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Mais je préfère cela à ce qu'il sache la vérité. Là au moins j'ai des excuses et je pourrais toujours feindre le lendemain que j'ai trop bu et que je ne souviens de rien.

Il me supplie. Je ne peux lui résister mais lui faire ça ? C'est mal ! Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'arrêter s'il m'en demandait plus. Surtout si c'est juste pour le moment et qu'il n'y a rien derrière. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je dois m'en aller, je dois le laisser. Il va se croire trahir mais ce n'est pas grave. Il ne se souviendra de rien demain et je lui dirais que c'était pour son bien. Si c'est vraiment mon ami, il me pardonnera. Le tout c'est qu'il ne faut pas, absolument pas que je le regarde. Si je le fais, je ne pourrais plus partir. Je dois être fort. Je serre les dents et je retire un à un ses doigts. Chaque geste que je fais me brise un peu plus le cœur et me parcourt de frissons. Il a une peau si douce ! Si chaude !

Il... il ne va quand même pas me laisser comme ça, si ? Il enlève ma poigne doigt après doigt et je n'ai même pas la force de lui résister, de penser. Il ne me regarde pas et mes mots restent coincer dans ma gorge. Il s'en va loin de moi et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il le fait. Comment peut-il m'abandonner alors que je me donne presque à lui ? Ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Je ne compte donc pas pour lui ? Ne souffre-t-il pas de me voir ainsi ?

« Que... »

C'est tout ce qu'il sort de ma bouche mais cela a le mérite de le stopper.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de faire mais je le fais pour toi. »

Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait mal de devoir faire ça.

Pour moi ? Quel bien cela peut-il me procurait que tu t'en ailles ? Que tu me laisses ? Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi ! Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Ce serait la pire honte de ma vie. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je serre les dents et mon corps devient entièrement de marbre.

Je ne dois pas me retourner. Je dois continuer à avancer, à m'éloigner de lui. Je sens bien sa haine qui me brûle le dos. Je ne dois pas le prendre dans mes bras même si j'en ai tellement envie. Je ne dois pas le réconforter, ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire pour l'instant. C'est pour son bien que je m'éloigne de lui et je dois garder cela en tête quoiqu'il arrive.

« Ce n'est pas la peine que tu partes, c'est moi qui m'en vais, après tout je ne suis pas chez moi. »

Ma voix s'était faite de glace avec la chaleur qu'elle avait essayé de transmettre. C'est comme si mes sentiments se sont gelés en moi et que je ne ressentais plus rien. Je me lève, je suis maintenant tout à fait calme. Plus aucune source de chaleur me brûle le corps, il n'est plus que froid. Je prend mes affaires. Il ne bouge pas, me tournant toujours le dos. Arrivé à la porte, je le regarde une dernière fois. Un moment mon regard devient doux puis redevienne vide, insensible, je passe la porte avec un au revoir sans réponse.

J'entends la porte qui claque. Je murmure un désolé suivi d'un je t'aime que je sais qu'il n'entendra jamais. Des pas dans l'escalier et mon corps s'effondre sur lui-même. Je pleure. Il croit que je l'ai trahi. Plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir, ni lui ni son sourire rien que pour moi. En voulant le sauver de moi, je l'ai perdu à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Apothéose/Kinjou

V1 je ten pri, fo ke je te parle apré lé cours ché mwa.

« C'est quoi ce sms à la con ? Il veut que je vienne chez lui après les cours ? Il est malade ! Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Mais quand même. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne se parle plus et voilà que tout à coup il veut me dire quelque chose. »

C importan. Onegai. Je te le demande com 1 dernièr faveur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par dernière faveur ? Arf, je suis vraiment trop curieux. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et ce qu'il me veut. Tant pis, j'y vais. »

Pour Satochi.

« Une lettre ? Pour moi ? Et lui ? Il est où ? J'ai frappé et personne ne m'a répondu alors je suis rentré et voilà ce que je trouve. Une lettre qui m'est adressé. Je me sens obligé de l'ouvrir et de la lire. »

À mon ami,

« Ami ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois encore mon ami après ce que tu m'as fait, après ta trahison. »

Je sais que tu me détestes mais je voudrais que tu lises ma lettre jusqu'au bout.

« Si seulement je te détestais. Cela serait plus simple pour moi, mais non, je t'aime encore et toujours. Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis là et que je lis ta lettre. Bien sûr que je vais la finir, je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as écrite. »

Dans cette lettre, je vais me confesser, je vais ouvrir mon cœur à toi et le mettre à nu comme jamais je ne l'ai fait avant, avec personne d'autre.

« Comment ç s'ouvrir à moi ? Cela veut dire qu'il ne s'est jamais ouvert à moi avant ? Il n'a jamais été entièrement honnête avec moi ? Je vais enfin savoir tout ce qu'il pense ? »

Je vais peut-être te sembler long et je sais comme tu es impatient, tu l'es devenu de plus en plus. Mais je dois m'expliquer clairement et recommencer depuis le début pour que tu comprennes bien tout ce que j'ai fait et ressenti.

« Je sens que ce la va être long ! J'avais oublié qu'il était si bon élève. Il va me faire ça bien et bien chiant... »

Sois un peu concentré, je t'en prie ! Ce que je veux te faire passer est important pour moi.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. J'ai presque l'impression de l'entendre me réprimander. Et cela me ferait presque sourire, dans d'autres circonstances et d'autre temps. »

Je me souviens du temps heureux où nous parlions ensemble, nous nous amusions ensemble, nous faisions presque tout ensemble. Nous étions bien et heureux.

« C'est un temps depuis longtemps révolu. Je me souviens à peine cette période. Il parle là du tout début de notre amitié. Un temps avant que je ne me rende compte que ce que je ressentais pour lui était plus que de l'amitié. Bien plus que de l'amitié mais plutôt de l'amour. »

J'aimais ce temps. J'étais heureux, nous étions insouciants. C'était le bon temps où tout était plus facile.

« C'est vrai, tout était beaucoup plus simple mais cela n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que je m'attarde sur ce temps-là. Je préfère celui d'après même s'il m'était plus pénible.

Mais ce temps-là n'a pas été aussi long que ce que j'aurais aimé.

« Aussi long ? A-t-il remarqué mon changement de comportement quand j'ai découvert que je l'aimais ? Non, c'est impossible. J'ai bien fait attention et puis je n'étais pas encore sûr de moi. Mon attitude ne devait pas être très différente de d'habitude. »

Tu n'as surement pas remarqué mon changement d'attitude. J'ai été très prudent et discret.

« De quoi il parle ? »

Ce fut une période dure, difficile. La période d'avant avait été comme le calme avant la tempête. Ce temps suivant m'était extrêmement pénible. Je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Je devais rester le même, identique à moi-même.

« C'est étrange. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu changer. Il faut dire que j'étais très occupé moi-même à ne pas changer. est-ce pour les mêmes raisons. »

Ce changement a été brusque en moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Cela a presque été une révélation, une illumination du jour au lendemain. Et j'ai cru devenir fou. Je ne dormais plus la nuit et je souffrais le jour.

« Je ne savais pas. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il souffrait autant? Moi-même, j'ai eu cette période mais j'ai vite accepté mes sentiments. Je ne me suis ensuite tout de suite senti plus libre, plus apaisé. Je profitais pleinement de tous les moments qu'il m'était accordé d'être avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments et je les refusais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je sentais que je devais m'éloigner de toi alors que je ne pensais qu'à toi, je n'avais besoin que de toi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que je comprend bien ce qu'il a est écrit ici ? »

Je désirais ta présence, ton visage, ton sourire, ton corps, tout de toi. Et en même temps je niais tout ce que je ressentais. Je voulais m'éloigner de toi et en même temps j'en étais incapable.

« Il m'aimait ? »

La seule fois où j'en fus capable à causer ma perte mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.

« Sa perte ? Cela a plutôt était la mienne. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mes sentiments, j'ai perdu mon envie de vivre, ma joie de vivre, tous mes espoirs. »

Revenons plutôt au début de cette soirée fatidique.

« Fatale ce serait plus exacte. Et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir connaître son avis sur mon attitude. Quand j'y repense, je n'ai jamais été aussi honteux et humilié de toute ma vie. »

Et peut-être un peu avant aussi.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Et puis, tu fais bien ce que tu veux après tout, tu l'as toujours fait. »

Jusqu'à présent je n'ai peut-être pas été assez explicite, je m'en excuse mais c'est assez difficile à dire. Ce n'est pas une chose que je fais tous les jours, me confesser et encore heureux.

« Abrège ! Viens-en au fait tout de suite ! »

Nous étions ami et j'ai osé te trahir non pas une fois mais deux et j'en suis absolument désolé. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour me racheter que de t'écrire cette lettre, je te prie de m'en excuser.

« Deux fois ? Comment ça deux fois ? »

La première fois que je t'ai trahi c'est lorsque j'ai voulu me séparer de toi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ta vue. Ta simple vision m'échauffait le corps et l'esprit. Et je ne suis pas allé au lycée pendant une semaine feignant d'être malade. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas...

« Si je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais très inquiet et pourtant tout le monde m'interdisais d'aller te voir comme quoi tu étais très contagieux. Je me suis senti très mal pendant tout le temps où tu n'étais pas là. Je me sentais si seul ! »

Je voulais me sevrer de toi mais cela a été encore pire. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je ne faisais que penser à toi. Et mon amour pour toi au lieu de diminuer n'a fait que s'accroître. Car oui je t'aimais et je t'aime encore et cela ne changera jamais quoique je fasse, quoique tu fasses.

« Alors il m'aimait vraiment ? Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit avant ? »

J'ai donc trahi une première fois notre amitié et éprouvant de l'amour pour toi. Je voulais que tu sois plus qu'un ami pour moi.

« Je le voulais aussi ! Et je le veux encore ! »

Je désirais ton corps et ton cœur à chaque instant de la journée mais aussi de la nuit. Ma vie tournait entièrement autour de toi. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant. Et tout les instants que je passais loin de toi m'étaient les plus douloureux et insupportables. Je ne pensais pas qu'aimer était aussi affreusement douloureux.

« Moi aussi je ne pense qu'à toi ! Nuit et jour ! À chaque instant de mon existence. Tout ce raccroche à toi ! »

J'ai essayé de me contrôler et j'y arrivais plutôt bien. J'y arrivais tant que tu étais à côté de moi. Dès que je ne te voyais pas, je devenais incontrôlable. Mes sens et ma raison étaient tout chamboulés et je ne pouvais plus les contrôler. Je ne pouvais plus réprimer mes désirs. Toutes les nuits, durant un long moment dans la nuit j'assouvissais ses désirs, imaginant tout ce que je voulais te faire et que je m'obligeais à ne pas te faire.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas laissé aller ? Ce que tu dis je le voulais aussi ! Je le faisais aussi ! »

Mon contrôle de moi est allé en croissant. Plus je te voyais plus j'arrivais à me retenir même si en contrepartie j'étais de plus en plus obliger de me soulager. J'avais des moments où en ta présence, j'avais des trop grands élans de désirs mais ma lâcheté a à chaque fois repris le dessus sur moi.

« Contrôle et lâcheté ? Voilà un mélange qui ne m'était absolument pas favorable... »

Je voulais profiter de tes faiblesses ! Je voulais profiter de toi ! Mais au dernier moment, je m'arrêtais, des fois c'est toi qui m'arrêtais.

« Je l'arrêtais ? Vraiment ? Alors c'était inconsciemment car j'aurais plutôt eut tendance à l'encourager puisque c'Est-ce que je voulais aussi. »

Pour le seul moment de la soirée, à trois reprises j'ai failli te céder. À trois reprises je suis revenu dans le droit chemin. Et je n'ai pas pu faire plus puisque ensuite cela a été fini.

« Trois fois ? Autant de fois ? Je ne souviens pas quand. »

Mais je devrais peut-être t'explique plus en détail ma lâcheté. Car elle a un sens plus profond que ce seul mot peut laisser entendre. Je t'aimais et la force de ce sentiment me faisait peur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant et pour cause. Cependant, le fait que l'on soit deux hommes m'a perturbé. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais tomber amoureux d'un homme.

« Et moi donc ? »

Mais cela étant, c'était trop fort pour que je puisse y résister bien longtemps. Et alors j'ai eu peur d'autre chose. J'avais peur de te perdre si je me confessais à toi. Et encore aujourd'hui alors que je t'ai déjà perdu j'ai encore ce sentiment et cela explique ma lettre. Je n'avais pas la force de me confesser devant toi. Je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié même si au final c'Est-ce que j'ai fait. Mais là, je l'ai fait pour d'autres raisons.

« Oui et j'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles. Comme as-tu pu me faire ça ? Surtout si tu avais tant peur que ça de me perdre et de détruire notre relation. »

Mon plus grand drame était que je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments et encore aujourd'hui je les ignore. Jamais tu ne m'a dit ce que tu pensais. Comment voulais-tu que je fasse dans ces circonstances ? Je ne pouvais m'autoriser à espérer. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu puisses m'aimer.

« Mais je t'aime ! Si seulement je te l'avais dit avant... Cela aurait peut-être réglé bien des problèmes. »

J'avais parfois des doutes. J'ai ai eu pas mal durant notre soirée mais mon esprit buté les a refusé. Je ne voulais pas être blessé, je ne voulais pas être repoussé. Je ne voulais pas voir ton regard s'emplir de dégoût pour moi. Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas te perdre.

« Quand je pense que je ressentais la même chose. C'est peut-être cela qui nous a empêché d'aller de l'avant. Notre esprit buté. »

Alors à chaque occasion qui s'est présentée à moi, et il y en a eu plusieurs, je les ai repoussée une à une. Comme on repousse son gâteau préféré alors qu'on a pas le droit de le manger. On en a envie mais la raison nous dit le contraire et trouve des arguments pour elle. Tu n'as plus faim, ce n'est pas bien, tu vas te faire du mal, tu vas faire mal au gâteau. Aussi stupide soit ses raisons j'ai toujours fini par les suivre.

« Je suis un gâteau maintenant ? Je trouve la métaphore assez amusante. Il pensait me faire du mal en allant vers moi, en se donnant à moi ? »

Je t'ai fait de nombreuses concessions mais je n'ai jamais réussis à aller jusqu'au bout. La mousse, tes lèvres, je voulais t'embrasser, je n'ai pas pu.

« Vraiment ? C'est trop bête ! »

Tu m'as demandé de te prendre dans les bras un moment, j'ai cru rêvé, je me suis approché de toi, tu avais les yeux fermés mais là encore je ne l'ai pas fait. Et puis lorsque tu as rouvert les yeux tu disais avoir oublié alors j'ai renoncé, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

« Arf ! Je savais bien que j'avais raté la chance de ma vie ! Mais faut dire aussi que je ne l'avais même pas senti s'approche sinon j'aurais réagi. Mais j'avais trop peur aussi. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il m'avait dit.»

Et enfin, le pire moment pour moi et surement pour toi aussi. Quand tu m'as demandé de te toucher.

« Aie, on arrive au pire moment. »

J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, comment te faire plaisir. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi, autant le sentiment, la volonté de le faire que le geste.

« Alors il avait vraiment envie de le faire ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Où a-t-il puisait la force de me résister ? Je l'ai même supplier ! »

Tu étais là, tout près de moi. J'ai tenté, j'ai essayé de t'amener à moi. Mais au dernier moment, l'hésitation, le doute s'est installé. On a fait cela trop lentement. Si on avait pas tant réfléchit, tant attendu alors j'aurais pu profiter d'un inoubliable souvenir de toi.

« Mais... »

La gêne des deux côtés. On ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre. On voulait, du moins je voulais être patient, ne pas te brusquer et finalement rien ne s'est fait.

« J'aurais du te sauter dessus ! »

Si je n'avais pas pensé, si j'avais suivi mes instincts qui me disait de te sauter dessus, comment aurais-tu réagi ? C'est cela, entre autre qui m'a fait me rétracté. J'ai pensé à toi, à tes sentiments et je me suis dit que c'était mal.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tu voyais pourtant bien que j'en avais envie, non ? »

C'était mal de vouloir faire ça. Tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais, tu avais trop bu et je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Tu risquais de t'en vouloir après et je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça.

« Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que je peux me donner comme ça à tout le monde ? Me mettre dans un état pareil avec tout le monde ? N'as-tu donc pas vu toutes mes manigances pour t'avoir ? Elles n'étaient pourtant pas bien subtiles. »

Je me suis obligé à garder en tête que je devais partir, m'éloigner de toi pour ton bien. Je me devais de ne pas penser qu'à moi.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois comme ça ? Que tu sois aussi gentil et prévenant ? »

Alors pour ton bien, pour ce que je pensais être ton bien et que je le pense encore, je t'ai trahi une deuxième fois en t'abandonnant. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part et si j'avais à le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cela n'amendera surement pas ma peine mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'était par amour. Chacune de mes trahisons ont été faite par amour.

« Moi aussi je t'aime grand imbécile ! Ne l'as-tu donc pas vu ? »

Il est vrai que j'ai regretté un moment mon geste mais je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'avais préservé ce que tu avais de plus précieux, ta vertu.

« Et je te l'aurais offerte sans regret. »

J'ai été effondré par ta réaction quoique malheureuse, elle était compréhensible. Et je savais à quoi m'en tenir quand j'ai fait ce que je fais. peut-être pas entièrement ni aussi violemment mais j'en avais anticipé les prémices.

« C'est vrai, j'ai peut-être réagi un peu violemment sur le moi. Mais il fallait me comprendre. Je m'offrais à toi et toi tu me tournais le dos tout en m'abandonnant à mon sort très peu enviable. »

Je ne te reproche rien. Je sais que tout est de ma faute et j'assume entièrement toutes mes erreurs. Si seulement... si seulement j'avais agi différemment bien avant que cela ne devienne comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas avec des si que le monde change. Parce que tu aurais pu tout aussi me repousser bien avant et j'aurais profiter moins longtemps de ton amitié. Tout comme nous aurions pu être heureux tous les deux.

« Oui, on aurait pu être heureux ensemble. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. J'aurais pu moi aussi te dire avant que je t'aimais mais moi non plus je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer. Nous sommes tous les deux coupables. »

Quand tu es parti, je me suis effondré. J'ai cru que mon corps s'était brisé en mille morceaux et que mon cœur était parti avec toi, loin de mon enveloppe charnelle.

« Moi, mon cœur s'est glacé. Je ne ressentais plus rien. »

J'ai essayé de me relever mais je n'en avais pas la force. Tout autour de moi, il n'y avait que du gris et des larmes. Je me noyais dans mes larmes.

« Pas une seule n'a coulé de mes yeux. »

J'étais au désespoir le plus total. Et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

« Je devais continuer de vivre, essayer de vivre sans toi ».

Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me racheter, pour te faire comprendre tout ce que je ressentais, te faire comprendre pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. C'est ainsi que l'idée de la lettre à germer en moi. Mais je n'avais pas encore la force de le faire. Ma douleur était encore trop violente.

« Plus rien n'avais d'intérêt. »

À un moment, je me suis relevé et j'ai marché. J'ai erré sans savoir où j'allais, ce que je faisais. Enfaite, je te cherchais.

« Plus d'espoir, plus de joie, plus rien, un zombie.»

J'ai fini par me retrouver au lycée et tu étais là. Ma joie était aussi immense et intense que ma tristesse. J'ai voulu courir vers toi. J'ai voulu tout t'expliquer. Je voulais me réconcilier avec toi, tout t'avouer. Mais lorsque j'ai vu ton visage de glace, son regard vide j'ai su ce que j'avais fait, ce que je devais faire.

« Plus rien n'a d'importance. Un énorme trou béant à la place où devait se trouver mon cœur avant. »

J'ai reperdu à ce moment-là le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. J'avais fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, d'irrévocable et je devais en assumer les conséquences.

« Il n'y a plus rien à assumer. »

Je devais trouver par un moyen ou un autre tes sentiments.

« C'est impossible. Ils sont morts. »

Je devais trouver la force de faire ce qui devait être fait.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Ne te donne pas cette peine. Ne souffre pas plus. Je ne souffre quasiment plus. »

Et je l'ai finalement trouver. Par hasard en moi, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait. J'ai fini par me remettre sur mes pieds et à retourner chez moi. Là j'ai écrit cette lettre et je la finis.

« Je la lis. »

Tu n'as peut-être pas tous compris ce que je t'ai dit.

« J'ai compris l'essentiel. »

Pardonne-moi et adieu mon amour.

« Je te pardonne, tu n'étais pas le seul à blâmer. Je n'avais pas compris tes intentions.  
Mais adieu ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Où es-tu ? Tu m'as fait venir car tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire et j'ai trouver la lettre. Elle m'étais adressé et donc en pur curiosité je l'ai lu. Mais toi, où es-tu ? »

Adieu mon amour.

« Tu n'as quand même pas oser faire ça ? Où es-tu ? Je t'en prie ! Réponds-moi ! Où es-tu ? »

Il cherche frénétiquement dans tout l'appartement. Il est dans le salon et va dans la cuisine, puis la chambre et finit par la salle de bain.

Adieu.

« Kiryu ! »

Il le trouve. Il est là. Il est allongé sur le sol, immobile.

Pardonne-moi, adieu.

« Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Il le secoue frénétiquement pour essayer de le ramener à lui. Il ne se réveille pas.

Je t'en prie sois heureux sans moi, encore une fois, je t'aime.

« Comment je peux vivre sans toi ? Comment je peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus ? Comment puis-je être heureux ? »

Il pleure sur le corps froid et immobile étendu sur le sol tout aussi froid de la salle d'eau.

Faire ce qui devait être fait pour te ramener tes sentiments.

« Tu t'es sacrifiais pour moi. Mais je n'en valais pas la peine ! Tu étais bien plus important que mes sentiments ! »

Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Reviens-moi ! Reviens à moi ! Reviens à toi ! »

Adieu.

« Trop tard. Il est trop tard. Et plus rien ne sera comme avant. J'ai perdu mes sentiments une fois, j'ai perdu mon cœur et les voilà qu'ils me les redonnent avec sa mort. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? J'aurais été mieux sans toute cette souffrance qui me brise de l'intérieur. Imbécile ! »

Il tape de son poings le sol et le corps maintenant rigide et à jamais.

Tu ne m'as peut-être pas tout compris, j'ai fait cela pour ton bien.

« Tu aurais pu t'en abstenir. Et je ne peux même pas plus admirer ton beau visage. Mes larmes troublent ma vue. Pourquoi es-tu si serein ? Tu m'as encore abandonné ! Tu ne fais que me trahir ! »

Ses larmes coulent de plus en plus fort.

Chaque trahison que j'ai faite était par amour.

« Je t'aime. »

Il murmure ces mots d'amour comme pour essayer de le ramener encore une fois, pour le réveiller. Il l'embrasse mais ne reçoit toujours pas de réaction.

Pardonne-moi et adieu mon amour.

« Je te pardonne et je vais vivre pour toi. Adieu mon amour. »

Il se lève, le regarde une dernière fois et s'en va. Ses larmes à présent cristallisées sur son visage.


End file.
